


Switch

by slashxmistress



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashxmistress/pseuds/slashxmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically Sarah and Breezy playtime while the boys watch :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> beta: aerogroupie in livejournal  
> Written for kink_bingo "slapping/smacking"

Sarah is calm, serene, laid back. In control. Brendon is at times jealous of her poise, at times grateful when her iron will takes him under -- deeper than he has ever gone. Yes, Sarah is the picture of control. Except for now. Right now, Sarah doesn’t look anywhere close to in control.

She’s naked. Her body glowing with a sheen of sweat.  
She’s bound. Her hands are tied together and suspended from a hook somewhere above her. Her legs splayed and open, her feet tied to the opposite corners of a padded table in Breezy and Dallon’s dungeon basement.She has been struggling for some time now and Breezy....Breezy is just playing with her. Scratching nails across skin, pinching nipples between talons just sharp enough to sting. Kissing along her stomach, slowly, lasciviously, pausing to tongue-fuck her naval.

Brendon watches, transfixed as she leans down to blow hot, moist breath over Sarah’s open and sopping pussy, just to hear her moan and beg. “Please, please, Breezy, pleasepleaseplease.”

Sarah’s wrists are red and possibly chafing a little from the strain. Breezy has been teasing her for the better part of an hour. She’d started slow, using a feather to stoke every inch of Sarah’s skin, and kept at it until she was thrashing, her cunt glistening with arousal.

Brendon was powerless to ease her suffering as he sat watching - on a computer screen in Dallon’s hotel room, 800 miles away. All he could do was watch and grind back onto Dallon while Breezy tortured his girlfriend.

“You want something, Sarah?” Breezy’s tone is light, teasing, but her eyes are so, so serious.

“Yes, yes, please Breezy...touch...touch …..Aiiiiiieeeeeeee!”

Smack! Brendon jumps at the sound as Breezy slaps her open palm against Sarah’s open and exposed cunt. Smack! smack! smack! Sarah’s cries are piercing and she’s thrashing back and forth -- or as much as the ropes will allow.

Breezy leans forward and plunges three fingers deep into Sarah, making her cry out again and buck upwards against her hand.

Brendon watches her strain against Breezy and knows the signs -- knows she is close, so close. He can see her at the edge and just as she is about to go over Breezy pulls out and... _Smack! smack!_ swats down again with her open palm.Brendon can hear the wet splat her hand makes and watches in awe as Sarah screams and arches off the table, every muscle straining and convulsing as she comes -- liquid squirting from between her legs.

Breezy then turns to acknowledge the camera for the first time since she started, and sucks Sarah’s juices of her fingers with a smug expression.

 

Breezy unties Sarah and massages the circulation back into her feet and hands. Pulling her into a standing position she presses her lips to Sarah’s and for a moment they are just lost in each other. Kissing. Tasting. No top, no bottom, just lovers. Just Breezy and Sarah, the two most beautiful women Brendon has ever known.

Brendon is a little distracted by Dallon’s motions beneath him, so distracted that he almost misses the moment where Sarah shoves Breezy down on the table, pouncing on her with a playful smile. “My turn.”

Breezy was still dressed, but that didn’t deter Sarah in the least. Shoving Breezy’s short skirt up past her waist, she then gave a quick tug and _rip_ \-- a little pink scrap of satin was all that was left of her panties.

Sarah’s arm reared back and _Smack!_ , a bright red handprint appeared on the creamy white of Breezy’s ass. _Smack!_ , another _smack!_ and another. Sarah spanks until Breezy’s ass is red and hot. Breezy is trying to stay still, her cries muffled by the padding of the table. Brendon knows she wants to squirm, but is quite aware of how Sarah would punish her for it. It’s what she herself would do.

Sarah stops the rain of slaps, says “Don’t move” in her best no nonsense voice and reaches for the harness on the table behind her. She straps on the largest dildo she owns -- the one Brendon can’t take without crying and steps up between Breezy’s legs.

Breezy mewls at the pressure as Sarah slides into her. She starts to fuck her -- not fast enough to really hurt her, but not slow enough to let her adjust easily either. She builds up speed gradually, and soon enough Brendon can see Breezy’s hips leave the table with every thrust.

Breezy is panting and moaning out loud now, but she still refuses to beg. Then Sarah pulls back and starts to slap her ass in time with her thrusts and Breezy lets out a wail that makes Brendon’s toes curl (It must affect Dallon too because suddenly he’s coming, jerking up into Brendon).

Breezy shakes and shudders through her climax on the screen while Brendon rides his own out in Dallon’s lap.

A pretty good evening, all things considered.


End file.
